Warrior Cat Chapters, Snippets, and Conversations
by Arwenmina
Summary: A collection of random chapters, snippets, and conversations that come/came into my head. If you read, you must review. Rated T for blood.
1. A White Death

**White Death**

The cats huddled together in the bushes. Waiting, waiting, and...

"Windclan cats, attack!" Yowled Berrystar.

Cats all around Leafclaw ran forward. Leafclaw and a few choice warriors had been instructed to stay behind in case the fight started to go downhill.

_'and of course, I'm chosen to stay behind, hiding in the bushes! Then again, Whitenose was too...and Yellowsprout, and they're some of the best warriors in the clan! Especially Yellowsprout.'_

A screech from the battle seemed to smack Leafclaw, and he stumbled backwards.

_'The signal!'_

He raced forward. The Shadowclan warriors were momentarily surprised, just long enough for the secret patrol of Thunderclan cats to attack. Leafclaw landed hard on a black and brown she-cat. The shecat growled and twisted underneath Leafclaw. He tried to dig his claws in but the black and brown she-cat's fur was slick, and he slipped off. She turned on him and nipped his ear. Before the She-cat do anything else she was thrown aside by a huge white shape.

_'Whitenose!'_

The she-cat dashed away, seeing that she could never beat the huge white tom. Whitenose turned to Leafclaw. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. His eyes rolled up and he fell on top of Leafclaw. His huge body knocking the breath out of Leafclaw's lungs.

Leafclaw struggled, both to breath and to figure out what had happened. He finally pushed Whitenose off and surveyed the battleground. Shadowclan warriors fled, some dragging horribly injured or even, even.. dead, clanmates. Only a few Windclan cats lay on the ground, all injured to badly to stand. Except for one. Whitenose.

"No!"

Berrystar hurried forward, pushing Leafclaw away. She leaned over her deputy's limp white body.

"Whitenose..." She whispered, "You were the strongest, most loyal deputy I ever had. And now...dead. Killed. Murdered. But, by whom?"

Berrystar turned to face Leafclaw.

"You! You killed him! You murdered him- and you shall pay for it!"

Berrystar lunged at Leafclaw. Inches away, she was intercepted by Yellowsprout. Yellowsprout was soon joined by Hardwhiskers, Boulderheart, and Blacktail. The four warrior held Berrystar down. She thrashed, and hissed, and scratched, and threatened, but none of the warriors weakened. Then, in a flash, Yellowsprout knocked his head against hers. The creamy yellowish tom fell backwards, knocked out, the same as Berrystar.

_[Later]_

Leafclaw's injuries were being treated by Smoothpool. He was the last warrior to be treated by the old medicine cat. He winced as Smoothpool pressed a cobweb onto his nipped ear. Smoothpool sniffed, added another cobweb, and sighed.

"You may go, Berrystar wishes to see you in her den." Leafclaw thanked Smoothpool and exited the den. The leader's den was in a small cave smack in the middle of a grass covered hill that cut off, forming one and a half of the camp's sides. The camp was in a dip at the edge of the cut off hill-that goes by the name of Sheer Hill-.

Leafclaw slowly padded up the well worn path to the leaders den. Vines grew, and hid the entrance. They were trimmed daily by the apprentices.

"Berrystar..? Smoothpool said you wished to see me in your den."

Berrystar's amber eyes glinted with sorrow as she pulled out of her nest, which was in the darkest corner of the cave.

"Oh Leafclaw...I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, well, I guess I do."

Leafclaw sat near the cave entrance. Berrystar's eyes were now full of shame, instead of sorrow.

"I knew it was my fault, if any cat's. And Whitenose...the end of his life weighing on my shoulders? I couldn't take it. I was selfish, Leafclaw. Very selfish. I blamed his death on you, I tried to kill you- yes, Leafclaw. kill you not injure you. And now...the clan thinks I've gone crazy." Berrystar sank until her chin rested on the ground.

Leafclaw gulped, and opened his mouth to speak.

"The clan is surprised at your, ahem, earlier actions, but their is no doubt that they can forgive you, just as I have."

Berrystar nodded.

"Thank you, Leafclaw. For forgiving me. Now, I must ask you a question. Will you take the place of" Berrystar choked for a moment, "Whitenose, as deputy?"

Leafclaw was taken aback.

"I-I, of course Berrystar!"

"Thank you, again, Leafclaw. You may leave."

_[Later]_

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the mossy boulder for a clan meeting!"

Cats gathered beneath the huge Mossy Boulder, where Berrystar sat.

"I have decided that Leafclaw, in place of Whitenose, shall become deputy. Leafclaw? Do you accept this important role?"

Leafclaw stepped forward and meowed: "I accept the role of deputy, and then leadership."

Berrystar nodded, and yowled "Starclan, accept Leafclaw as deputy, and future leader! We shall miss Whitenose, but now he hunts with Starclan, where prey is rich, and water clear. Clan dismissed."

Cats crowded around Leafclaw, praising and congratulating him and mourning Whitenose. Why the mourners gathered around Leafclaw, he didn't know.

_'Starclan, reward Whitenose well, for he most likely died saving me from terrible injury and possible death.'_

Leafclaw was the last to enter the Warriors den, where he settled down in his nest. The last thing he saw before sleep took over, was a tuft of white fur, sitting in what was Whitenose's nest.


	2. Darkstar's Last Battle

**Darkstar's Last Battle**

"Darkstar?"

Darkstar turned is black and grey head towards the entrance of his den. Granitefur, the Deputy, a white and dark grey speckled she-cat, was poking her head in. "Granitefur? What is it?" Granitefur took in Darkstar's ragged and uneven pelt as she walked in. "Windclan has 'claimed' The Hill."

Darkstar sat up, moss fell from his fur and bracken spilled out. The Hill was a long fought over tiny piece of territory. Shadowclan had claimed it but Windclan had wanted it, badly. The Hill was a frequent breeding ground for rabbits, very rare.

"We must attack! Gather Wolfclaw, Mossypelt, Sunheart, Graywhiskers, Shallowstream, Marshgrapple, Pumpkinpaw, Spiderpaw, and Goldendawn. You and me will come too, immediately."

_[Approximately 20 minutes later]_

Darkstar, Granitefur, and the assorted warriors and apprentices were huddled behind a huge tree. Darkstar waited a moment, and twitched his tail. The motion rippled through the collection of cats and they ran forward.

The Windclan cats had been sun bathing on top of the hill.

_'Full of themselves! Idiot mosuebrains-ah!'_

Russetclaw, the deputy of Windclan, had thrown herself at him. He was weak from a recent bout of Leaf Bare, and he was on his last life. She raked her claws down his side and nipped his tail. She was to fast for him. He managed to scratch her underbelly, but she kept clawing him, seemingly unaffected.

Russetclaw pushed him down and glared into his eyes.

"The Hill is ours, Darkstar. And we will keep it. But you won't be able to see that, cause you'll be in Starclan!"

She pressed her front paws into his throat. Darkstar struggled to breath, suddenly, the feeling of being pushed away overwhelmed him.He found himself looking down on his own body. He saw Russetclaw yowl his death, and Shadowclan retreated.

_'No! No! Fight back!'_

A tail brushed across his flank.

_"Not all battles can be won, Darkstar. Welcome to Starclan, Granitefur will lead your clan well. Do not worry."_

Darkstar was surrounded by ferns and flowers, his mate, Brightfeather, stood next to him. He nodded.

_"But one request, Brightfeather. May I give Granitefur one of her lives?"_

_"Of course, Darkstar. You may give her wisdom."_

Darkstar nodded, and followed his mate through the ferns.

_'Lead Shadowclan well,_ _Granitefur.'_


	3. Sagestar's Nine Lives

**Sagestar's Nine Lives**

Sagefur sat in front of the Star Stream. The Silvery blue water flowed slowly, and peacfuly.

"Go on. Drink some of the water."

Poppyglow nudged her forward.

Sagefur lapped up a bit of the water. It went smoothly down her throat. It tasted sweet, and it was as cold as snow.

Sagefur's eyed were drawn to the stars reflected in the stream. The Star Strean seemed to envelop her, and she found herself standing on white grass. The stars glittered happily above her.

"Welcome to Starclan, Sagefur."

Poppyglow was looking into the sky.

"Poppyglow? How..?"

Poppyglow twitched her tail at something behind Sagefur. She turned around and saw hundreds of cats, stars glittering in there pelts. When she glanced towards the sky, very few stars were left.

A bluish gray she-cat stepped up.

Sagefur gasped, "Moonfur!"

The blueish gray she-cat nodded.

"Sagefur. I give you the life of courage, no matter what happens."

Sagefur shook. Pain, heat, unbelievebly bright light, but after a moment, she stopped shaking. Her clan needed her. Her clan, her precious beautiful, strong, healthy clan, needed her. She opened her eyed. She didn't know she had closed them.

Moonfur was gone, replaced by Woolytail, and elder that had died the day Sagfur had been born.

"I've only heard of you in stories…"

Woolytail smiled.

"Sagefur, I give you the life of wisdom. Use it to make the right choices." A sense of peace overwhelmed Sagefur. She nodded, and touched her nose to the fluffy white elder's.

A light brown and golden tom brushed past Woolytail, and she stepped back into the crowd of starry cats.

The tom took in Sagefur's appearance. Sagefur squinted at the tom. Had she seen him somewhere? No.

"S-Sagefur, I give you the life of trust. You will need it soon, do not abuse it, for it is a rare and precious life for us to give."

Sagefur felt something untwist in her stomach, and the tom dissapeared into thin air.

Sagefur had 3 lives.

Russetstar stepped forward. She had died just days ago. She been to close to a bolt of lightening that had hit near the Windclan camp. It was amazing, her fur had been blackened burned, now it was to it's normal russet.

"Sagefur, soon to be Sagestar, I would give you the life of love, but you already have it. So I give you the life of cunning. Use it to trick your enemies, but only if they deserve it. Do not use it if it is not needed."

Sagefur flicked her tail and cocked her head. She could do anything, to anyone. The feeling faded.

4 lives.

A silver kit walked under Russetstar. Sagefur didn't recognize the kit, but Russetstar stepped back. Sagefur bent down so that she was nose to nose with the kit.

"Sagefur?"

Sagefur looked up to see her sister, Bluefire, who had been captured by the Two-Legs, never to be seen again. No doubt she had died, and been welcomed into Starclan.

"Sagefur, I give you the life of energy, find your clan, fight for your clan, no matter what. Use the energy while you can, for it can not last forever, unlike your other lives."

Bluefire and her kit, for it must have been hers, disappeared into the ranks of Starclan before Sagefur could say or do anything. Suddenly, she felt she could run faster than the wind, she could hunt until her energy died, she could just run and run and run forever! But the feeling faded.

5 lives.

Another kit, an usually small white she-cat, stepped out. "I would have been leader instead of you, if I hadn't been killed by a fox." The kit's eyes filled with jealousy, and then shame. "It was my own fault. I sneaked out of camp." Sagefur gasped, "Lilykit?" The little she-kit nodded. "I give you the life of, well, to believe in yourself. If I didn't give you this life, you would never stop thinking about me, you would always wonder if you were the right leader." The white she-cat bowed her head. "Use my life to believe that you are the right leader, and that you will always save your clan."

6 lives.

Sagefur looked around as Lilykit disappeared. It was a moment or two before a orangish yellow she-cat with green eyes walked up. She looked slightly faded, in a way.

"I am Sandstorm. You have heard of me, no doubt, for I am the proud and faithful mate of Firestar. He cannot be here today, so I give you the life of a mother's love. You do not have kits, and never will, so I give you the ability to love your clan like a mother her kits." Sandstorm touched her nose to Sagefur's, and backed away. For a split second Sagefur felt love for her clan, but it was replaced by surprise as a huge tortoiseshell she-cat padded up.

"I give you the life of strength in battle, it is slightly different by energy or courage. For even if you, say, had the courage to fight me, you would still fail, for you need strength."

The unnamed she-cat walked away, once again replaced, by a dark brown and black striped tom.

"Sagefur, I am your father, Barkstripe. I died before you were born, and I give you the life of sympathy. Use it well."

And then the world shook and spun and Poppyglow was gone. Flames and dead cats surrounded Sagestar.

_"Beware the thunder, the river, and the wind! Trust no one! Or the lake and everything around it will be destroyed! Beware the thunder, the river, and the wind! Trust no one..."_

Sagestar was staring into the Star Stream. She had forgotten something...but what..? Poppyglow set her paw on Sagestar's.

"Ready to go, Sagestar?" Sagestar gave a faint smile at her new name.

"Yes."

And the pair of she-cats walked away from the Starstream.


	4. Nettle and Flower

**Nettled and Flower**

Nettlepaw rolled around in the thick patch of grass next to the apprentice's den. The Thunderclan camp was a huge dip in the ground, it was surrounded by a wall of bushes and ferns. The inside of the entrance tunnel was covered in wool from the nearby sheep, so that no cat would get pricked by the occasional thorn, and have to go almost needlessly to the medicine cat den.

The apprentice's den was hollowed in a bush, the warriors, opposite the apprentices, slept in a bush den, as they were called, too. the leader and the elders, the elders in an old fox den and the leader in a hollow, shared a huge oak tree that shaded most of the camp. The medicine den was in an underground cave, and the nursery was underground too, in a hill that was half in and half out of the camp.

Nettlepaw shook grass from his pelt. Flowerpaw padded up. Her creamy orangeish pelt was slick, and clean, unlike Nettlepaw's own tabby, and now dusty brown and grassy green, one.

"Ack! Nettlepaw! Your getting grass on me!" Complained Flowerpaw. Her amber eyes flared in annoyance but softened after taking in his pelt.

"Come here, you mousbrain." She started licking the dust off his pelt.

Nettlepaw squirmed slightly, in embarrassment.

Once Flowerpaw was done, she flopped down in a short patch of Wheat grass.

An idea popped into Nettlepaw's head.

He crouched down and wiggled his haunches. He pounced onto Flowerpaw and grabbed her by the scruff.

Flowerpaw, even though she was caught by surprise, manged slip away from his grasp and she cuffed his nose.

"Nettlepaw! You dirty lit-ah!"

Nettlepaw had jumped on Flowerpaw again and he cuffed Flowerpaw on _her _nose. She scrambled backwards, and then rolled forward, knocking Nettlepaw off his paws.

Flowerpaw set her front paws decidedly on Nettlepaw's throat.

"Ha ha! I win!" She released her grip.

Nettlepaw leaped on top of Flowerpaw. Flowerpaw pummeled his underbelly until he loosened his grip on her shoulders. Flowerpaw hit Nettlepaw on his head and Nettlepaw backed away, dazed.

"Okay, okay." He rasped. "You win, Flowerpaw. But personally, I think you cheated!"


	5. Gossip

**Gossip**

Moonpaw sat outside of the apprentice den. She was bored out of her mind, after being confined to camp for tricking Speckleclaw, an annoying brown and white speckled elder, into thinking she ate Hemlock, when she had only eaten Elderberry.

Maybe, just maybe, it was time for some good 'ole, gossip.

Moonpaw casually padded up to Bloompaw. Bloompaw was a white and creamy yellow she-cat, and she _loved_ to gossip.

"Hey Bloompaw, I here Brightfur and Stormpebble are pairing up-" Moonpaw was cut off by Bloompaw's short reply.

"That's all everybody wants me for! My gossiping, so I'm going to stop."

Moonpaw shifted her paws, puzzled.

"But Bloompaw-"

"No!"

Bloompaw turned on Moonpaw, hissing.

"I'm going to prove that I'm good at warrior stuff, too!"

Moonpaw cuffed the younger apprentice. "I know your good at other stuff, but I'm bored out of my mind!"

"Well then, why didn't ask for me to practice fighting skills with me!"

"I was-"

"No! You said; 'Hey Bloompaw, I here Brightfur and Stormpebble are pairing up'!" and Bloompaw stalked off, leaving Moonpaw to sit, astonished.

A starry cat walked down from the sky.

"Am-am I dreaming?"

_"No, dear. I am a Starclan cat, and this is not a dream. I hope you learned your lesson about gossip. A small lesson, bu a lesson all the less. Now, go clean the elder's bedding!"_

The Starclan cat disappeared into the sky, _once again_, leaving Moonpaw behind.

* * *

><p>into the sky, again.<p> 


End file.
